


Calculated Rudeness

by LoveCrimers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, M/M, Mid-Season 2, Spanking, Subspace, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCrimers/pseuds/LoveCrimers
Summary: It's his turn to take Hannibal's pleasure apart. Will wants to see Hannibal's carefully constructed walls tumble. He wants to be what causes Hannibal's perfect calmness to slip. He wants to shatter the barriers that keep Hannibal's feral side at bay - especially after experiencing the calculated blows Hannibal laid upon him amidst his ecstasy. But now, he wants Hannibal with zero restraints.With that last thought, Will drives his ass back and fucks himself hard against Hannibal's cock.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 217
Collections: NSFW Hannigram





	Calculated Rudeness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wouldgraham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldgraham/gifts).



> 🎉 First time in over 3 years that I manage to write over 1k words. Additional thanks to Nis and Sunny for hyping my writing up all the time.

Antagonizing Hannibal has become Will's own personal crusade and Will is purposely late to their appointment. He knows Hannibal will consider it rude, and he knows Hannibal will know this was on purpose. What Will doesn't exactly know, is why he's so deadset on riling Hannibal up like this, but he feels the fast paced clock in his mind ticking down on this little game's expiration date. When the door opens, Hannibal looks annoyed and Will loves the fact that being 20 minutes late rattled Hannibal visibly.  
He sees Hannibal go straight to his desk without a word and return to the drawing he had been perfecting - giving Will the silent treatment. So that's the game he's playing today. He's game.

Will watches the way the shadows from the fireplace move over Hannibal's hands as he continues to focus on his drawing - appearing ever unbothered except for the crinkle in his forehead that calls his bluff. Weirdly, seeing Hannibal focused like this is having an effect on Will. He can't deny that his slacks are tighter than usual as he approaches the desk cautiously.   
The air here feels stifling and it has nothing to do with the heat from the fireplace this time.   
He sees Hannibal pause when Will reaches the desk and knows suddenly that clock in this game just stopped ticking. Hannibal's voice is calculated when he asks one short and simple question: "What shall we do about your rudeness, Will?" 

Will suddenly can't breathe, Hannibal's tone of voice has an instant effect on that leaves him embarrassed - and right then, Will understands what this game was all along. It was never that he wanted to aggravate Hannibal.   
Will was chasing a reaction. Any would do, but Will had picked the easiest, which was to aggravate. The realization that perhaps Will wants something more crashes into him and leaves him bent over Hannibal's desk, choking on his own words.   
And Hannibal is there, behind him telling him to breathe. His voice is like an anchor that cuts through Will's anxiety.  
And when Hannibal wraps his arms around Will and stands him up while firmly hugging him, it feels like an intimate embrace from drug that Will wants to hold on to and never let go of. 

Will is aware of Hannibal speaking into his ear but the only thing he can truly register is Hannibal's chin hooked over his shoulder, his hands clasped around Will's waist from behind, and his whole body pressed firmly against Will's backside. He can FEEL Hannibal pressed against him.  
If Will lets out a moan in this manic state, that's something between him and God that he'll deny until his dying day - but it doesn't change the fact that the sound definitely doesn't escape Hannibal. Will feels Hannibal stiffen behind him - and the feeling in the air changes yet again.  
Will is still choking on his feelings - empathy is a fucking bitch but he knows THIS right here is mutual, not just him empathizing. The feeling that slams into him with the change in the air is lust - and suddenly he knows they've both been so stupid. They wanted the same thing all along.

He feels Hannibal give an experimental hip thrust in reaction to the first moan and Will pants and falls forward over the desk as he moans again - purposely his time. He's completely ready to fall apart at Hannibal's mercy.  
Hannibal doesn't skip a beat before bending over him and whispering in his ear. It takes Will a moment to realize what's happening before he barks out a laugh of disbelief. Of course Hannibal would be asking for consent. He nods yes and places his hands on the desk to hold himself up and watches as his own beads of sweat drip onto Hannibal's drawings. He can't bring himself to care about ruining them right now.  
Hannibal expertly relieves Will of his belt, slacks, and underwear and Will needs a moment for his brain to catch up to the fact that he's currently naked from the waist down, and bending over his psychiatrist's desk - the same man who framed him for murder. He takes a moment to kick off his shoes and kick off the discarded articles of clothing at his feet before returning to his original pose.  
He hears the click of a belt opening and breathes a little harder when he feels Hannibal, skin to skin and hard, pressing against him a few moments later. And then just as quickly, Hannibal is gone from his space, leaving Will bent over the desk with a whine in his throat.

The whine is cut short when Hannibal returns a moment later and places a bottle next to him. Will understands now. He bends over as far as he can this time, making sure to grind himself against Hannibal's bare cock, needing the friction it creates. There's a short moment where Hannibal pulls away again and Will thinks he hears him say something. Before he can think about anything further though, he feels Hannibal's hands gripping his ass - and it sends Will reeling when Hannibal removes one hand and brings it back down on him with force. He gets it. This is his punishment for being a brat.

The blow isn't particularly hard but the shock still sends Will's upper body crashing back against the top of the desk.  
He doesn't even try lifting his torso again when the second blow hits. When the third one lands, Will lays his head down against Hannibal's drawings and lets the blows continue to fall.   
By the 10th one, Will is crying.  
He can feel the paper on the desk sticking to his face thanks to the sweat and tears, and yet, he feels at peace.   
Hannibal continues to expertly pace the blows on Will's ass, increasing in strength and alternating sides until Will feels his pain shift to pleasure.   
He knows his ass must be red. The force at which Hannibal is landing the spanks has quadrupled and its leaving him comfortably numb. It could be hours later when Hannibal stops, Will lost count long ago - but when he feels Hannibal's hand caress his abused ass gently, Will lets out a filthy moan. He can feel Hannibal's hands exploring him and he breathes out a sigh of pleasure. 

When the hands dip in between his cheeks, Will cries out, knowing this is what he's been wanting for so long. Hannibal removes his hands to open the lube and Will lays there, victorious when Hannibal's fingers return to his hole and they're wet and slippery.  
The first intrusion has Will moaning so loud he could give a porn star a run for their money. Will bucks backwards against Hannibal's finger, drunk in lust and clenches hard when he feels Hannibal curl his finger inside Will while knuckle deep. Hannibal takes his time opening Will up.  
Its such a drastic change from the harsh slap of his palm against Will's flesh from a few minutes ago, but Will welcomes it anyway. When Hannibal slips he second finger in while kissing along Will's back, he feels cherished.  
When Hannibal leans over him as he inserts the third finger, Will feels treasured.  
And When Hannibal scissors all three of his fingers inside Will, he comes with Hannibal's name on his lips - spilling against Hannibal's desk and onto the carpet.

He knows it's not over though. He didn't let Hannibal come this far to deny him of his pleasure too. Will is floating, sated, and overstimulated but he still pushes backwards against Hannibal when he removes his fingers. He wants Hannibal to know he wants Hannibal's pleasure too.  
Hannibal takes the invitation without much more than Will's name whispered on his lips as he grips Will's hips tightly and finally breaches Will's tight hole in one deep thrust. Will moans and clenches tightly around Hannibal's cock, and he can feel Hannibal's defenses falling slowly.  
It's finally his turn to take Hannibal's pleasure apart. Will wants to see Hannibal's carefully constructed walls tumble. He wants to be what causes Hannibal's perfect calmness to slip. He wants to shatter the barriers that keep Hannibal's feral side at bay - and with that last thought, Will drives his ass back and fucks himself hard against Hannibal's cock.

Hannibal meets him halfway, thrusting hard and driving himself deep into Will. It feels like Hannibal could meld into him right now and he wouldn't mind. Will's thoughts slip in and out with the slapping of skin upon skin, but amidst it all, he thinks he's never been happier than he is right now with Hannibal driving into him like his life depends on it.  
When Hannibal kicks Will's feet apart further and slips a hand into Will's damp curls, Will wishes his refractory period was quicker so he could come again.  
Hannibal continues to fuck into him at a merciless pace, all while using Will's hair for a grip and Will really feels that this is where he's truly belonged all along - under Hannibal in the throes of decadent pleasure.

He can feel Hannibal's thrusts start to falter and he knows Hannibal is close. It gives him a second wind.  
He arches his back and clenches around Hannibal's cock with every thrust. And when Will lets out a particularly drawn out moan at one of Hannibal's well placed thrusts, he feels Hannibal stutter to a stop within him.  
And then Hannibal is pulling Will up and holding him against his chest as he comes deep inside him.

With that, the clock in Will's mind resumes its ticking - this time at a normal pace.

When Hannibal lays a hand over Will's stomach and nuzzles his neck, Will decides that this is what true serenity must feel like - and he's surprised he's denied himself of this satiated peace for so long.  
Hannibal holds him close in quiet comfort - the only sounds in the office being their breathing and the crackle of the fire.

Will takes a second to thank whatever god there is for turning his misplaced attitude and anxiety into whatever this is. And as Hannibal's fingers dance across his skin, Will knows he never wants to go without whatever this is again.


End file.
